Gray and Natsu
|Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Natsu Dragneel |Kanji2 = ナツ・ドラグニル |Romaji2 = Natsu Doraguniru |Alias2 = Salamander The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Image Gallery = }} Gray and Natsu is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. About Gray and Natsu Gray Fullbuster [[Gray Fullbuster/Relationships|'Gray Fullbuster']] (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. He is also technically the uncle of Larcade Dragneel. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Friendship Natsu and Gray are guildmates as well as a fellow teammates. The two share a competitive, brawling rivalry, yet at the same time, a very close and inseparable friendship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-10 Gray is considered Natsu's main rival, and the two wizards have consistently fought and bickered with each other since their younger years, with only Erza to stop them.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Lucy, however, believes that it's because the two user opposite elements in their Magic, Natsu using fire and Gray using ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 10-11 Despite this, the two share a strong and inseperable bond, and have always been there for the other. The two, though often deny being close, they are at times, evidently shown to be closer than actual siblings. According to Erza, Natsu and Gray regularly bathed with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 11 The two truly care for each other, and would do anything in order to protect each other. During their time on Galuna Island, Natsu, twice, stopped Gray from killing himself by using Iced Shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 8-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-14 And later, while they were in the Tower of Heaven, trying to defeat Jellal Fernandes and his minions, Gray saved Natsu from being devoured by Trinity Raven member Fukuro and stayed to fight Racer, giving Natsu a chance to escape during the mission to destroy the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 17-18 Synopsis Macao Arc Gray and Natsu appear together for the first time when Natsu first takes Lucy to Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu immediatly begin to fight, but are soon stopped by Makarov. Daybreak Arc Finding out the reward for the mission Natsu had just accepted, Gray silently wishes him luck. Upon returning from the mission, Gray and Natsu begin to fight. Lullaby Arc Before brawling with Natsu once more, Gray and Natsu halt their bickering after hearing of Erza's return.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 10, pages 7 - 10 When she appears, they begin their "best friend" act, latching arms together and putting on fake smiles. However, with Erza's back turned, the two discreetly fight. When Erza orders Gray and Natsu to work together on a mission with her, the two instantly disagree, both being very unwilling to work together. However, they are forced to go on the mission along with Happy and Lucy.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 11, pages 2 - 8 While in a train, Natsu falls ill due to motion sickness. Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy begin to discuss the mission and Lucy finds that Gray uses Ice-Make Magic, leading her to believe that their conflicting elements is the reason for their constant bickering.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 11, page 10 - 11 Stepping off the train, the group talks more, but soon realizes that they left Natsu on the train.Fairy Tail manga: chapter 11, page 16 - 19 The four manage to retrieve him, and also find that he had an encounter with Kageyama, a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. The train station is taken over by Eisenwald and Natsu and Gray pursue Erigor, the Dark Mage's leader. However, they are seperated when Gray decides to fight a high-ranking mage of Eisenwald, Rayule, leaving Natsu to defeat Erigor alone.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 14, 14 - 20 Gray later does return to Natsu, only to find that he has beaten Erigor. None the less, he mocks him for having clear difficulties in his battle.Chapter 20 Galuna Island Arc Finding out that Natsu took an S-class mission, Gray is sent to retrieve him. However, he begins to work on the mission as well. Tower of Heaven Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games Arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village Arc Tartarus Arc Natsu and Gray cooperated to fight against Mard Geer as a tag team and while expressing a firm belief they were able to defeat the demon. They briefly competed over should have the book of E.N.D before Zeref appeared and took the book back. The two were disgusted when Zeref turned Mard Geer back into a book and burn it after he said he no longer needed the demon. Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Gray was interested in hearing of Natsu's secret weapon to defeat Zeref and was annoyed when he wouldn't reveal it. Gray also expressed worry for Natsu when he went out to face Zeref by himself and tried to join only for Erza to tell him to have faith in Natsu's abilities. Following Irene Belserion's use of Universe One, most of Fairy Tail were scattered in many locations. When they arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, Gray and Natsu decided to competed over who would defeat Zeref first. When Gray declared he would do anything to protect his Guild to Invel, Natsu broke free of the ice and cheered on Gray for being a proud Fairy Tail guild member. After Gray and Juvia seriously wounded themselves, Gray asked for Natsu to avenge them before he was saved by Juvia and he went off to find Invel Following his battle with Invel, Gray learns from the latter that Natsu is E.N.D and is horrified to discover such knowledge. Gray listens as Invel reveals the true story of Zeref's demons and how Natsu is the strongest of them all as well as being Zeref's younger brother. Gray set out to find Natsu who had just awoken as E.N.D, in search of Zeref and called out to his friend who greeted him tensely. Coming face to face with a demonic version of his friend, Gray questioned Natsu if he was truly E.N.D as the latter told him to get out of his way so he could defeat Zeref however, Gray refused and demanded answers as Natsu went on by defeating Zeref. Seeing Natsu's behavior and recalling Invel's words, Gray took this as confirmation of Natsu's demon status and found it ironic that the demon he sought to defeat was next to him this whole time. Gray declared he will defeat Natsu resulting in a fierce battle between them. The two focus solely on their fight ignoring their surroundings but before they could land a serious blow to the other they were halted by Erza who reprimanded them for their foolish actions. Erza reminded the two of their together before embracing them causing both men to see the futileness of their actions. They were both brought back to their senses when they saw that Juvia and Lucy were both still alive and collapsed with their demon powers deactivating. References Navigation Category:Gray and Natsu Category:Friends Category:Needs Help